


Not the way it was supposed to end...

by SilverFaerie



Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Final Death, Frenzy - Freeform, Gen, The Echo Chamber, The beast - Freeform, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFaerie/pseuds/SilverFaerie
Summary: Ophelia and Demetrios are cornered by werewolves; someone's story comes to an end.





	Not the way it was supposed to end...

Hiding in the roots of the large oak, Ophelia tries desperately to keep still and quiet. She can hear the wolves darting between the trees above her. They come close, but haven’t found her yet. The Beast is dragging at her mind and it’s taking all of her control to keep it under control. Somewhere close by she knows Demetrios is hiding too and she wishes she had the strength to help him too, but she can barely keep herself safe.

A branch above her breaks and she darts out of her hiding place, running as fast as she can. Her feet are screaming inside her boots as she sprints, burning blood with every step but still  
it isn’t enough. And then

Pain.

Unlike anything she can remember as the bullet pierces her flesh and she crumples to the ground. She screams, curling up as small as she can although she knows it’s already probably too late and they’ve heard her and she’s suddenly very scared of death. She hadn’t been before. But now, the blackness beginning to creep into the edges of her vision, the emptiness, fills her with a dread she doesn’t recognise.

Something is different about this bullet: she’s certain of it, although she’s never been shot before. The pain is radiating outwards from the wound, but not in waves, it feels almost as if something is growing roots under her skin. It’s horrifying and she screams again, beginning to desperately claw at her shoulder to dig it out. She can see the tendrils spreading down her arm; crawling. Her nails aren’t sharp enough and the pain is too great and this isn’t how she wants to die.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. For all her poetry and solitude, the months spent debating her existence, this death is not what she wanted. Everything in her is screaming; she has finally decided that she’d much rather **be** than not, her cursed namesake be damned. If only she could get away, heal herself….

And then she hears it.

A terrible roar that draws the attention of her own Beast comes from the darkness. She looks up towards the noise, confused, and tries to scramble back into the trees. Her eyes strain in the blackness, when she finally sees what has happened her hand rushes up to cover her mouth. _No… Not him._

Despite his nervous disposition and his lack of physical strength, Demetrios in frenzy is just as terrifying as any other Kindred. There is no trace of the usual kindness or even thought behind those black eyes as he demolishes everything in his path. She backs up, trying to hide behind the shelter of another tree, but the pain is too great and she cries out again. He turns to her. She screams.

 _Please no._ She begs all of the stars in heaven to let him pass her by or to give her some way to quell the demon in front of her. Her heart is aching and her mind is frantic: knowing that he would be desperately upset to have hurt her; pure fear for her own life; the excruciating pain in her shoulder. The letter: it was still in her pocket.

Anyone but him; could the fates really have been so cruel? Was this the cost of all her praying every night for annihilation; to take someone so kind, so innocent, down with her? She had never wanted to hurt anyone else. By all the gods she had tried so hard, clung to her humanity with all of her strength despite the City’s attempts to wrench it from her hands. She had tried to be kind, tried to help, but everything she tried to do brought ruination and pain. All she had ever desired was peace.

As he rushes towards her, she calls out, using all the force she can manage as her energy drains and her vision blurs.

_Demetrios, please, this isn’t you!_

She begs, pleads, red tears stream down her face as she sobs, but as she expected, the Beast doesn’t listen.

She closes her eyes, screaming into the empty night sky as the monster tears through her skin, she feels each bone break and each rip through her flesh.

And then a cool breeze. 

And then nothing.


End file.
